Air conditioner or conditioning units are conventionally utilized to adjust the temperature indoors—i.e. within structures such as dwellings and office buildings. Such units commonly include a closed refrigeration loop to heat or cool the indoor air. Typically, the indoor air is recirculated while being heated or cooled. A variety of sizes and configurations are available for such air conditioner units. For example, some units may have one portion installed within the indoors that is connected, by e.g., tubing carrying the refrigerant, to another portion located outdoors. These types of units are typically used for conditioning the air in larger spaces.
Another type of unit, sometimes referred to as a packaged terminal air conditioner unit (PTAC), may be used for somewhat smaller indoor spaces that are to be air conditioned. These units may include both an indoor portion and an outdoor portion separated by a bulkhead and may be installed in windows or positioned within an opening of an exterior wall of a building. PTACs often heat a room most efficiently by urging tepid or relatively warm air (e.g., around 80° F.) into the room at a relatively high flow rate. However, due to the proximity of the PTAC unit and its discharge vent to the room occupants, these occupants frequently complain that the discharge air is too cool and prefer a higher temperature discharge when they are close to the unit, e.g., to heat their hands or warm their bodies quickly.
Accordingly, improved air conditioner units and methods for heating a room would be useful. More specifically, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit that can heat a room while selectively providing a flow of air at increased temperature for occupant comfort would be particularly beneficial.